dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Tadun
Tadun (onyomi: Tōton) is the leader of the Wuhuan tribes. An ally of Yuan Shao and his sons, he took up arms against Cao Cao when the latter attacked Hebei. Role in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends, Tadun appears in Guo Jia's Hero scenario against the Yuan family. He is among the Wuhuan officers who protect Yuan Xi at the southern mountain. Tadun also appears in Dynasty Warriors 8. At the Battle of Mt. Bailang, he arrives with other Wuhuan generals as reinforcements for the allied forces in the northwest after Yuan Xi is killed. Guo Jia will then move to defeat them. Protecting Guo Jia during this fight and defeating Tadun and his generals is the requirement for the star objective. Tadun is an officer in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is usually given high leadership and war stats, with his other stats being considerably lower. While appearing as a free officer in the previous games, Tadun is an unplayable special officer in''Sangokushi 12'', often acting as the leader of the Wuhuan tribe in the north. Historical InformationEdit Tadun was the nephew of Qiuliju, the Wuhuan chieftain during the 190's. When Qiuliju died, his son Louban was too young to rule, so Tadun came into power. He quickly established his authority over the remaining Wuhuan chiefs and allied himself with the warlord Yuan Shao. After participating in defeating Gongsun Zan, Tadun and the other Wuhuan chiefs were rewarded with ribbons and imperial seals. A short time later, Louban came to age and was appointed as another Wuhuan chief, while Tadun was given command of the Liaoxi area in You Province. During the reign of Tadun, the Wuhuan became very close to Yuan Shao, serving him as horsemen mercenaries while the chiefs married the daughters of some of Yuan Shao's vassals. Yuan Shao often sent them to pillage other territories within Han territory and they captured many people. When Yuan Shao died in 202, Tadun and the Wuhuan continued to support his youngest son and successor Yuan Shang. During the following years, the succession war with his brother Yuan Tan allowed Cao Cao to take the opportunity to attack Hebei. Yuan Shang was defeated and forced to flee to Yuan Xi, while Yuan Tan was killed by Cao Cao in 205. In the same year, rebellions led by Xianyu Fu and others in You Province forced Yuan Shang and Yuan Xi to flee further north into Wuhuan territory. Tadun harboured the two Yuan brothers and opposed Cao Cao. Cao Cao was advised by his strategist Guo Jia to attack the Wuhuan. Tadun and his allies, although spotting the attack only late, were able to muster up thousands of cavalry to fight Cao Cao. The two sides clashed at White Wolf Mountain, where the Wuhuan were defeated by Zhang Liao. Tadun himself was captured and killed during the battle by Cao Chun. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit In the novel, Tadun appears in chapter 33. He leads a force of 10,000 cavalry together with Yuan Xi and Yuan Shang against Cao Cao at White Wolf Mountain. Seeing that the enemy has no military formation whatsoever, Cao Cao orders his men to charge. During the attack, Tadun is slain by Zhang Liao and the Wuhuan forces are defeated. In chapter 40, Wang Can mentiones Tadun's defeat to Liu Cong as one of the reasons why he should surrender to Cao Cao. Tadun (died 207) was a leader of the Wuhuan tribe during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. Biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tadun&action=edit&section=1 edit Tadun was the nephew of Qiuliju, and rose to power after his uncle's death, because his uncle's son was too young to rule. After gaining authority over Wuhuan chieftains Nanlou, Supuyan and Wuyan, Tadun aligned himself with the warlord Yuan Shao and had the Wuhuan help Yuan in the war against rival warlord Gongsun Zan. For this deed, the Wuhuan chieftains, including Tadun, received imperial seals and ribbons from Yuan. When Qiuliju's son came of age, the many chieftains of the Wuhuan decided to appoint him as another powerful chief and have Tadun become leader of the Wuhuan domains in Liaoxi, while the rest of the tribal chiefs kept their semi-autonomous authority in Beiping and other regions. Following Tadun's ascension to become leader, relations between Yuan Shao and the Wuhuan became very close. Yuan would have the daughters of several of his vassals become the wives of Wuhuan chieftains, and the Wuhuan essentially worked as horsemen mercenaries for Yuan. The Wuhuan horsemen were called the "greatest cavalry under heaven" later on, and under Yuan's guidance they were frequently sent to raid and pillage other territories in the Han Dynasty. They kidnapped many people and were at the height of their power when Yuan Shao was still alive. When Yuan died, the Wuhuan continued their alliance with his son Yuan Shang. Yuan Shang was defeated many times by rival warlord Cao Cao. When Yuan Shang fled to the territories of Tadun, Tadun attempted to win back territory for Yuan but to no avail. Cao Cao was advised by his strategist Guo Jia to wage war against the Wuhuan barbarians. Tadun and other chieftains such as Supuyan and Louban (son of Qiuliju) realized that Cao was going to attack them a little bit late, but the Wuhuan still managed to muster up thousands of cavalry to oppose Cao at the Battle of White Wolf Mountain. There, in pitched battle, Cao's general Zhang Liao led the vanguard army and defeated Tadun by exploiting a weak point in the Wuhuan formation. Tadun was slain in the battle along with many of his men. Category:Characters Category:Barbarians